


I Love You, Pearl

by MMRichter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterglow, Again Just in Case, Also Just in Case, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, Christmas Lights, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting side-by-side, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, No idea what's gonna happen in the Future so Just in Case, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Redeemed Jasper, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: Jasper tells Pearl she loves her, in several different ways.A/N: Rated Mature because of some spiciness in the fourth vignette. I hope you like it. Any and all feedback is welcome.
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Love You, Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. Well, like the description, this is just Jasper showing and telling Pearl she loves her in several different ways. I put several tags in just in case Future ends up making this an AU. This is just pure sweetness, so let’s get to it. And here … we … go:

It was always a small wonder watching Jasper sleep. The quartz usually was either moving around with adamant energy or a simmering storm ready to move at a moment’s notice. Yet, here she lied, softly napping with her head on her lover’s lap, and Pearl wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else. Even though she didn’t need to breath, Jasper’s body gently rose and fell, her impressive body practically rippling from the rest rolling over her. A soft rumble radiated from her in a content purr. Pearl however focused on her quartz’s face: the dim warm glow from her gem on her nose, her lips slightly with her fangs just visible behind them, the lovely stripe brushed across her closed eyes, the small horns poking out through her long platinum hair. 

Pearl simply couldn’t hold back in times like these. She lowered her head and pressed the lightest of kisses on Jasper’s cheek and gem.

“Mmmm…” A quiet moan poured out of Jasper as she began to move.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Pearl whispered.

Fortunately, Pearl’s fears weren’t exactly accurate. Jasper’s eyes remained closed as she made the slightest of adjustments and settled back down. A smile of adoration spread on Pearl’s face for her lover, and she idly brushed a stray hair from Jasper’s lip. The quartz reached up and laid her over Pearl’s against her cheek. Still in a sleepy haze, Jasper nuzzled into Pearl’s touch before giving a small kiss to Pearl’s palm. 

“Mmmmm, Pearl…” Jasper whispered in her sleep, a deep breath flowing out of her all the while, “I love you.”

-XXX-

“There you are, Pearl.” Jasper said, her voice dropping slightly when she spotted her paramour.

Pearl looked up from her task as she continued moving about the living room, saying with a smile, “Here I am. How are you, darling?”

“Depends… Headed anywhere special?”

“Not really.” Pearl vaguely felt Jasper getting closer. “I was thinking of joining Garnet on a patrol later or going to visit Bismuth, but nothing urgent. Why do you—”

Suddenly, Pearl was spun around into Jasper’s embrace. She barely had time to react before Jasper took her by the waist and lifted her up over head. The quartz proceeded to carry her and hold her against a wall. Jasper pressed close against Pearl’s body, snuggly pinning her lover, and gave Pearl a devilish grin with a hungry look in her golden eyes.

“Is this okay?” Jasper purred.

Even though she was truly enthralled with her eyes wide with surprise, Pearl gave a stunted nod. Her form had grown hot very quickly, a stark contrast with the cool barrier at her back, and her pulse pounded. Jasper finally gave Pearl a tender kiss, loving, luscious, and indulgent. At first, Pearl was stiff with surprise but only for a moment; she quickly melted into the kiss with a sigh. Another moment later, their lips parted then their tongues swirled and caressed. The feeling of Pearl in her arms, Pearl’s taste, Pearl’s sweet sounds of enjoyment, Pearl’s acceptance and her passion—Jasper took all of her lover in, all that she was allowed. The couple eventually separated with a soft pop, and Pearl was left breathless, her cheeks blushing deep blue. Jasper’s grin returned as tenderly whispered…

“I love you.”

The quartz then turned back to the center of the room as she softly let Pearl back down. She gently straightened Pearl’s now-ruffled jacket. Jasper caressed Pearl’s cheek as she gave a playful wink, and finally began to walk away. Pearl watched as her quartz exited and shuddered with excitement.

-XXX-

Jasper needed to think of something fast. The corrupted gem she was fighting was proving much trickier to defeat, and the quartz warrior was getting frustrated. The corrupted gem’s form was composed of a swarm of shattered glass-like bits, and every solid hit made her break into a cloud of flying shards. The shrapnel would then either fly out of Jasper’s reach to reform or slice away at her as it rushed over her. The slashes were not too damaging to her, but the quartz also wasn’t dealing much noticeable damage either. 

Jasper was getting very frustrated at not making any headway. She couldn’t even use her helmet as she was still adjusting to and figuring out how to wear it around her horns. She had deduced that her opponent’s gemstone was in the middle of the swarm but breaking through her defense was a challenge for Jasper by herself. At that moment, Jasper noticed a rapid movement coming in from the side. She looked over out of instinct and anticipation, and saw Pearl sprinting for her, streaking forward like a lightning bolt, her halberd in hand and ready to strike, a deadly serious look in her eye. The automatic part of Jasper’s instincts readied her for an attack, but her mood leapt when she recognized it was her partner … only for her to get nervous again when she realized Pearl was sprinting right for her … and she wasn’t slowing down.

“Right!” Pearl shouted.

Jasper needed no further warning and dodged to her right just as Pearl took a mighty, elegant swing. BRRKSSH! Pearl’s strike obliterated an attack from the shattered glass gem that Jasper missed. The couple instinctively stood at the ready side-by-side as their enemy recollected herself. Jasper, however, stole a glance at her lover: unfazed and primed for a fight ahead, Pearl is fierce, dangerous, and beautiful. A chill ran down Jasper’s spine that she would need to address later for certain.

Together, the pair attacked their opponent with skill and decisive teamwork. They melded their power and agility along with their battle experience and knowledge, and quickly wore down the corrupted gem. Finally, Jasper punched through the corrupted gem, sending the shards fleeing, and Pearl followed behind, charging at the flying swarm. With a flurry of fierce, flowing slashes, Pearl sliced away swaths of shards with each swipe until only the gem’s stone remained! Quickly, she bubbled the corrupted gem and sent it away to the temple. 

Jasper watched the entire victorious sequence in adoration and wonder, her jaw slowly slacking at her lover’s display. Pearl sent away her halberd as she began to relax, then looked over to check on Jasper. She saw however the quartz gazing at her in an enchanted stare, hearts practically in Jasper’s eyes, and despite their familiarity with each other at this point, Pearl still felt her face flare up in a blush.

Jasper could only say in adoration, “Stars, I love you so much.”

-XXX-

“Jaaaaaaaasssspeeeeeeer…” 

Pearl called out her quartz’s name in a low hiss as the latest wave of pleasure passed through her. Usually, her cries were louder, but this session had been long and lovely. Her present ecstasy built on the waves before it. Her body trembled and slightly convulsed as soft moans and whimpers were pushed out of her. Jasper had coaxed and loved her to this point all night, and as she did every time, kissed her lover through it. She gently kissed up Pearl’s body, from her stomach to her chest to her neck and ending on her cheek, easing and comforting Pearl as she rode out her climax.

As Pearl finally started to come down, Jasper looked over her lover. Pearl was breathing heavy and very shaky from exertion. Her whole body was sweaty and dotted with little kisses and love bite marks. She had a full blooming blush on her face, her chest, and her legs. Her eyes fluttered opened in a half-lidded haze and closed in utter bliss as she floated between the two. She seemed to be trying to speak, but every attempt ended in muttered gibberish or another gentle moan of satisfaction. Even in the state Pearl was in- worked over, blissed out, and thoroughly loved in and out- and in some ways because of this, Pearl was, is, and always would be the most beautiful and perfect gem in Jasper’s eyes.

Pearl finally regained herself and looked in her quartz lover’s eyes again. A gentle and lovely giggle bubbled out of her, from happiness, satisfaction, and post-climax giddiness. She settled down to give Jasper a cheeky grin as she bit her lower lip.

Jasper whispered in adoration, “I love you so much.”

Touched but still unable to speak much, Pearl reached up with both arms, and Jasper lowered herself into her embrace. Her giving and attentive lover in her arms, Pearl hummed with gratitude and love as she held Jasper close.

-XXX-

Jasper had been feeling odd all day, and she couldn’t shake it. She couldn’t stay focused, and she couldn’t keep herself moving and productive for long. Most prominently, she couldn’t seem to keep her emotions settled. It would only take a little push- an offhand comment, a song, a look from another gem, or the like- and Jasper would find herself slowly falling. The quartz however was adept at keep her emotions from showing or being obvious to others. Thus, she was able to play off or explain any difficulty picked up on by the rest of the gems.

Pearl however was much more aware. She could tell Jasper was in distress, despite the quartz’s efforts to hide it. She noticed Jasper’s focus drifting off how the quartz seemed to just be aimlessly wandering most of the day. She especially noticed the brief winces of pain when certain things would happen and Jasper shying away from most interactions. Pearl knew her partner was in pain, and she had to do something.

Overwhelmed and tired despite not doing much all day, Jasper moved onto the beach just to be alone and get herself together. She took several deep breaths and tried to have clear and happy thoughts, fighting to keep herself under control, but without much success. 

“Jasper?”

The quartz jumped upon hearing Pearl’s voice. “P-Pearl? Hey, cutie. What’s, uh… What’s up?”

Pearl noticed Jasper’s awkward attempt at being casual. “Jasper, sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Oh, sure. I’m doing great.” Even as Jasper said it, she couldn’t stop herself from wincing.

Pearl knew one thing that would make definite headway with her lover. “Jasper, come sit with me.”

Jasper knew what Pearl was trying, and normally she would protest if she were doing well… She was not doing well at this moment. So, Jasper walked over and sat in front of her lithe paramour. Pearl got close and tenderly wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck, cradling the quartz’s head to her chest.

“It’s okay, my darling. Jasper, it’s okay. I’m here, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Pearl comforted the quartz, cooing gently, petting her hair, lightly kissing her horns and her head.

In Pearl’s arms, Jasper couldn’t hold back any longer. She descended into tears as she hugged Pearl’s waist, and Pearl continued to comfort her as she sobbed. Emotional storms like this would happen occasionally, not just for Jasper but many of the oldest gems, a side effect of wars, battles, and other traumas they’d all suffered over the millennia. Jasper was better at dealing with them than most, but she was also one of the most frequently affected. Being only a recent addition to the Crystal Gems, she’s only just now had a support system and a partner to help her. Eventually, the storm passed, and Jasper’s tears tapered off. Pearl pulled back and wiped the tears from Jasper’s cheeks.

Pearl whispered gently to her, “How are you, darling? Are you feeling any better?”

Jasper slowly nodded, and Pearl laid a tender kiss on the quartz’s lips with a small smile. Jasper again hugged Pearl close and rested her head against Pearl’s chest.

“Pearl, thank you… I love you so much.”

-XXX-

“Just one more time. Is it alright? Does it look right?”

Steven reassured Jasper over the radio. “I promise you, Jasper. It looks great!”

“Please don’t lie to me. It needs to be perfect.”

Steven continued to reassure her, “I’m telling you; it’s perfect. She’s going to love it.”

Connie’s voice suddenly cut in, “Okay, everyone, she’s coming.”

Steven reacted, “Thanks, Connie. Okay, I’ve got to get out of here. Jasper, it looks great; she is going to love it.”

With that, Steven left his radio on the dryer and warped down from the temple’s hand… Pearl finally had a chance to do a chore she’d been angling to do all day: warp up to do the laundry. Garnet had been an unexpected obstacle on this day. Every time Pearl gained a chance to attend to the washing up, Garnet would appear with some other task for her to attend to and whisk her away. Pearl wondered if Garnet was doing it on purpose considering, then realized that with her future vision, the fusion was most certainly doing it on purpose. But for what reason? 

Night was young when Pearl finally warped up to the washer and dryer. She placed the load of clothes down and reached for fairy lights that illuminate the hand in the night, only to find some of them missing. She decided to leave the oddity for now and went about setting up the laundry.

*CLICK* “Pearl?”

Pearl looked around for the source of the highly unexpected call, recognizing it came from a communicator. She eventually spotted the errant radio sitting on the dryer and picked up, as she realized the voice that came over it.

“Jasper?” Pearl called over the radio.

“Pearl, I’m on the beach. Have a look.”

Intrigued and confused, Pearl slowly looked down over the side and saw an odd pattern in the sand she couldn’t quite make out. With Pearl in sight, Jasper held the tines of the electrical plug in her hand and generate energy from her gem into it. Pearl watched as a group of orange and red lights slowly came on until she recognized what was formed in the sand: a large heart with Pearl’s name in the middle spelled out in the lights! The show of affection was big, bright, and unmistakable, much like Jasper herself, and Pearl couldn’t help but smile, touched. Jasper smiled when Pearl waved down to her as her display worked just as she set it up. 

Pearl called over the radio, “Jasper, it’s… It’s unbelievable! Why did you…?”

Jasper responded, “Pearl, I love you.”

-XX-

Pearl looked over at Jasper as she thought about everything that came before this: so much hostility and tension, the pain, and the struggle for them both to heal. Still, after all the strife and all the time, they stood together. Pearl gently took Jasper’s hand, getting the quartz to look at her with a smile. 

“Jasper, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it. Thank you again so much for reading, I hope you like it, and I hope you come back to read more from me. Now, here's hoping the Future series leaves everyone in a good place. Anyway, thank you again for reading. Any and all feedback is welcome! And as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.


End file.
